1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system for imaging a plurality of separate fields of view of a given object in a common plane, and more particularly to an improved system for combining in a single photographic film frame a plurality of images of angularly, including orthogonally, related fields of view of a three dimensional object for thus providing a photograph of a quadrifid image consisting of a plurality of images of angularly, including orthogonally, related fields of view of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, of course, includes numerous systems and subsystems for reflectively imaging fields of view of objects in selected planes at various locations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,093 discloses a system wherein a plurality of mirrors and their associated assembly mirrors are angularly exposed so that rays from an object when reflected from the assembly mirrors pass through an objective lens to impinge on a light sensitive surface. This surface receives a multiplicity of parallactically displaced images corresponding to different angular views of an object in horizontal extension. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,327 discloses a reflecting means arranged in laterally spaced relation for causing left-eye views and right-eye views to become superimposed for recording on photographic film or plate.
However, as can be appreciated by those engaged in research as well as those familiar with the design and fabrication of photographic equipment, there currently exists a need for a system having a capability for simultaneously formating and photographing images of angularly, related fields of view of a near field three dimensional object whereby a comparative study of angularly, related fields of view simultaneously photographed is facilitated.
Consequently, it is the purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved system for combining in a common plane images of angularly, including orthogonally, related fields of view arranged to form a composite image consisting of at least three images of separate angularly, including orthogonally, related fields of view.